


Diplomatic Relations

by LadyYueh



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Gen Fic, Humor, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYueh/pseuds/LadyYueh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each team member has a different style of diplomacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomatic Relations

**Author's Note:**

> For tanzensiemit

\---------

“Halt! None can pass without my permission!”

Teyla stopped, watching with slightly wide eyes as a fox barreled out from behind a tree to block her way to the bridge that would take her from the stench ridden bog and closer to the castle.

“Greetings. I am Teyla Emmagen of Athos,” she began diplomatically.

“Good day to you, fair maid. I am Sir Didymus!” He bowed then took up his weapon, waving it enthusiastically. “You cannot pass!”

“Then might I ask your permission, good sir? I must rescue a friend.”

Sir Didymus nodded. “You have my permission,” he said grandly. “And might I offer my help to such a courageous young lady on her quest?”

Teyla smiled. “Thank you, Sir Didymus. That is very kind, but there is no need.”

\--------

“Stop, fell beast! You shall not pass, for I, Sir Didymus, have sworn not to allow anyone to cross without my--ack!”

Ronon holstered his gun and made his way across the bridge.

\--------

“Oh my God! Get this thing off me! I have allergies!”

“Ambrosius! Get off that man!”

“Oh, great. Another one. What are you supposed to be? There aren’t any fairies around, are there? Though, I’d suppose that the stench would repel them. Disgusting creatures. I’m sure I have some kind of fairy poisoning. It’s a miracle I haven’t keeled over from the amount of germs they must have introduced into my system. I’m probably allergic to them, too. Sheppard had better appreciate this. Though with his Kirkish tendencies he’s probably already on his way to becoming the Goblin King’s Queen. And what’s with thirteen hours? That’s completely arbitrary--okay, maybe arcane, but I don’t subscribe to that nonsense. If we didn’t need him on Atlantis I’d leave him to it, but unfortunately, despite my considerable genius--”

“I give you permission! I give you permission! Please, cross the bridge! Leave!”


End file.
